<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daddy Tai by Michaelizumi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763182">Daddy Tai</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelizumi/pseuds/Michaelizumi'>Michaelizumi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon Adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure &amp; Romance, Childhood Friends, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:07:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelizumi/pseuds/Michaelizumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tai and sora ease into there new lives as parents as they raise there Newborn Daughter, Atsuko.<br/>Taiora.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takenouchi Sora/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daddy Tai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daddy Taichi</p><p>Sora got out of bed and readied herself for the ear-splitting cries of there New Born, Atsuko. But to her surprise, she heard nothing. Sora burst out of bed and ran immediately to her Daughter's Bedroom. After they had brought her home, their Newborn Daughter always cried in the early morning. Sora entered her Daughter's bedroom and was immediately relieved to see her in her father's arms. </p><p>Tai steadily rocked Atsuko in his arms until she fell back asleep. Tai smiled as his little girl closed her Chocolate Brown eyes. Tai knew His little girl would grow up to look like her mother but he was happy to know that their daughter had inherited one thing from him. </p><p>"Having fun Mr. Mom?" </p><p>Tai turned his head and saw Sora standing in the Doorway. </p><p>"I was just trying to give you the night off," Tai said while trying to hide his embarrassment. </p><p>"So you thought you could do better than me?" Sora said with an air of smugness in her voice.</p><p>"Well no but ya know there are just some things that Daddy's are naturally better at." </p><p>"I'll make sure to tell your mom that next time she comes over." </p><p>"Please don't, if she heard me say that...." </p><p>"Relax tai, I'm not going to tell your mommy and I do appreciate you giving me a few hours extra of sleep." Sora then looked down into her daughter's crib and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. </p><p>She then took Tai by the hand.</p><p>"C'mon Tai, let's go to bed," Sora said while failing to suppress a yawn.</p><p>Tai smiled and picked up Sora in his arms.  </p><p>"C'mon Sor, let's go enjoy the few minutes of sleep we can get before Atsuko wakes us up." </p><p>Tai smiled as Sora closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest.</p><p>Tai laid his wife gently into there bed and covered her with their thick blanket. Tai looked down at her for a moment and gave her a small peck on the cheek as he got under the Blanket with her. He loved seeing her rest near him, feeling her warmth against his body. When they were little kids they used to have sleepovers and sometimes Sora would ask him if she could sleep in the same sleeping bag with him. Tai never imagined that they would be doing it in there Adulthood but he was so happy that they were. His wife, the mother of his child and his best friend. </p><p>The end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>